


The Next Stage of Our Evolution

by lionessvalenti



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Egg Laying, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Testicle Impregnation, Urethral Play, Watersports, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: True symbiosis is changing Eddie and Venom both until they're becoming something... else.





	The Next Stage of Our Evolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Eddie felt like shit. It had been creeping up on him for days: the fatigue, a slow sluggishness that impacted everything just enough to be annoying, but not enough to stop working. It was followed by a bodily ache that seemed to radiate everywhere without any actual source.

Even Venom seemed more quiet and subdued over this time, which was strange, because Eddie was pretty sure Venom physically couldn't get the a cold or the flu. He had started to think _he_ couldn't get a cold or the flu. If something went wrong in him, Venom fixed it.

"Are we all right?" Eddie asked in between drinks of blue Powerade. If they were getting the flu, he was going to stave off dehydration. "Cause we don't feel all right."

**It's not the flu. Symbiosis is changing us. It's an adjustment period.**

"We'll get through it, right?"

**Of course. Nothing will harm us.**

That was all he needed to feel a little bit better. Having Venom as a part of him meant Eddie was already changing, so what difference were a few more?

He went to bed early and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. When he woke up, the room was filled with the blue light of early morning. He was about to roll over to go back to sleep when he found he couldn't turn.

"What the..." Eddie muttered, craning his neck to look up. His hands were bound over his head by thick black cords of Venom twisted around the headboard. He tried to pull them down, but he couldn't budge. He looked down, and he was naked. He was sure he'd gone to sleep in boxers and a t-shirt. "V, what the hell?"

**You're awake, good. We shouldn't do this while you sleep.**

"Do what?" His heart banged against his chest like a drum. He hadn't felt this panicked since Venom first took up residence. He was prepared for a lot of strange things, but he wasn't ready for surprise bondage levels of unknown.

**Begin the next stage of our evolution.**

"What does _that_ mean?"

Venom didn't reply. Black tendrils curled around Eddie's cock, stroking it into hardness. He forced loud breathing through his nose. It felt _good_. They had masturbated together before, Venom sometimes demanding more orgasms than Eddie could produce, so he was familiar with the silky, almost liquid feeling of Venom wrapped around him. His body responded to it, and for a moment Eddie forgot that he hadn't actually agreed to this, lost in the sensations. Everything felt heavy and loose, like he'd been drugged. 

**Good. Relax.**

"Yeah," Eddie mumbled faintly, only coming back into awareness when Venom pulled away. His eyes fluttered open, and Venom's face had appeared down near his groin, tongue out and dripping. "I don't like this, V."

 **"It will be fine. Trust me, Eddie,"** Venom said aloud.

"I do, I do. I just wish you'd tell me what this is."

**"I'll explain everything when it's over."**

Venom's tongue wrapped around his dick. The tongue was scratchy and rough, reminding Eddie of the times Mr. Belvedere had licked his hand, but wetter, the saliva dripping from it as the pointed tip teased at the slit. Precome bloomed from the hole, absorbing into Venom's tongue, and Eddie could taste the saltiness of it at the back of his throat as the senses moved through Venom and into him.

A shudder wrenched through his body as he realized what was about to happen. "Venom, no, no, no--"

 **Yes,** Venom said, and plunged their tongue into the hole.

Eddie thought he should be screaming, except it wasn't painful. Well, it was, but not the sharp pain he expected. It was uncomfortable, stretching open where he knew he _shouldn't stretch_ to accommodate Venom's tongue, as it pushed deeper into him. He stared, jaw dropped in fascinated horror as he could see the way the tongue caused his cock to bulge from the inside out, growing fatter with every inch of Venom's tongue shoved into it.

**Breathe, Eddie.**

He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath, and when he let it out, it sounded like a strangled laugh. He barely even recognized it as his own. "What the hell is happening to us?"

**We can't stop now.**

It wasn't an answer to his question, but Eddie was pretty sure he already knew they were long past stopping. In the meantime -- close his eyes and think of England? There was no way. Not with Venom's tongue shoved down his cock, causing the whole thing to move unnaturally, twitching and expanding.

The worst of it, or perhaps the best, was how utterly _aroused_ all of this made him. His cock was possibly even harder now, with the unnatural stretch and sloppy wet of Venom's tongue pushing him open, going in deeper until he couldn't even feel where Venom ended and he began.

In a snap, Venom pulled their tongue out. Eddie gasped, just as the shock of it. He strained his neck to catch a glimpse of his dick, and saw that the hole had opened slightly, before a fresh rush of precome flooded it.

**You need to be emptied.**

"What?"

Venom's face vanished and a moment after, Eddie felt something inside of him cramp up, followed by a distinct squeeze in his midsection. He groaned, wondering if he was going to be sick, but it wasn't in his stomach. It was his bladder.

"Emptied," he whispered.

Urine pushed through his hard cock by force. It arced mostly onto the floor with the loud of sound of water hitting a hard surface, but it also ran down the side of the bed and over Eddie's calf. It was hot and pungent, and his back arched with the shocking relief of it. It almost felt like an orgasm, that he moaned through, unable to form words as the pleasure of it all overtook him. The rush intense and uncontrollable, followed by the prickly shame of pissing all over himself, and maybe liking it.

The flow steadily slowed, now crossing over his thigh, before dripping hot onto his balls. He squirmed, trying to rub himself against the wet bed sheets, hoping for a _real_ orgasm to follow, but he basically humping the air.

 **Soon.** Venom said. Their face reappeared between Eddie's legs, tongue reaching out to lick away the piss that rolled down the side of his cock. **I need you to stay with me.**

Eddie let out a shaky laugh. "I'm always with you."

Venom laughed too, and then they rose, looming maybe three feet over him. Familiar black tendrils gripped his dick, but instead of stroking it like they had before, they seemed to hold him in place. Just above, a thin, black funnel protruded from Venom's form, with a pointed tip, not unlike their tongue. Eddie stared at it, hovering over his cock for a few moments, and he could feel Venom shudder with anticipation.

The funnel shoved into the open hole. Eddie jackknifed off the bed, as well as he could with his hands bound and Venom holding down his legs. Like the tongue, it didn't _hurt_ , but it wasn't pleasant, as the funnel widened, opening him further. He began to shake uncontrollably, and a few tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

He saw it first in the funnel, the round lump pushing slowly out of Venom, coming closer and closer to the head of his cock.

For the first time, Eddie tried to pull away. A part of him, through all of this, no matter how bizarre -- and he had lived through bizarre -- was still going along with it, trusting Venom when they said nothing would harm them. Eddie was pretty sure what was about to happen was going to be harmful.

"No! No, stop! _Stop_!"

**I can't stop. We can't stop.**

He struggled against his bindings, no matter how futile he knew it was. Nothing could destroy Venom, not when they were like this. All Eddie could do was watch as the lump was pushed slowly into his cock. It bulged as it pushed through the head and into the shaft. It was about the size of a marble, but the big ones.

Shooters, they were called, Eddie though dimly as he stared down his own body like he'd never seen it before. He could feel his pulse everywhere: in his throat, his ears, and even in his painfully hard nipples. 

His cock throbbed with pain, but the sensation was also strangely satisfying, like a deep massage. He could feel it, the lump, pushing down his cock. It wasn't hard like a marble, but it was firm, and it made his shaft inflate in a way that reminded of Eddie a snake eating an egg whole.

The lump was nearly all the way down the length of Eddie's cock, when another pushed through the head. Eddie cried out, half with surprise and half from the rip of pain that shot through him like fireworks. This one was bigger than the last, working open his hole, stretching him further than he was ever meant to go. It felt like his dick was tearing in two, but it only opened more.

"Why are you doing this?" Eddie asked, half sobbing and barely recognizing his own voice.

**I have to. I can't stop.**

Sweat poured from Eddie's forehead, burning his eyes, as a the first egg -- he was sure they were eggs -- disappeared and the second one was shoved down the shaft. For a few agonizing moments, it stopped, like it was stuck, and Eddie couldn't breathe until it began moving again.

By the time the sixth egg was shoved through the stretched out, raw hole of Eddie's dick, he was beyond the pain of it, even beyond the horror. Endorphins began to flood his brain, and with every painful stab of another egg swelling his cock further, he moved beyond it.

Maybe meditation is helping, Eddie thought, gazing down at his dick, now stacked with three distinct bumps slowly working their way down.

**You're doing well, Eddie**

"Yeah?" he asked faintly. A tear rolled down the side of his face. "Yeah."

Venom's head stretched forward. They were still depositing eggs, but their tongue reached out and slipped into his Eddie's mouth. Eddie moaned around it, the tongue taking up all the space as it pushed in further. 

**My Eddie.**

My Venom, Eddie thought before he began to gag on their tongue as it pushed down his throat. He could feel his throat expanding the same way his cock did around the eggs. He could still feel them, pushing inside his body, unsure of where they were going, but it didn't matter. 

Venom retracted their tongue, but as it threatened to pull completely from Eddie's mouth, he strained his shoulders to lift off the bed, to capture the tongue again and have it inside of him, to scratch the roof of his mouth and press against the insides of his cheeks. To keep bulging and stretching, and opening.

 **More?** Venom asked, amused.

Eddie couldn't reply with his mouth full, but his mind had turned to a steady mantra of _more, more, more._ He wasn't sure if it was the endorphins, or maybe Venom was drugging him, but his mind was becoming a blank, white space, where pain and pleasure where the same thing. He could still feel the stretch of his cock as more eggs entered him, but he couldn't tell the difference between wanting to keep going and wanting to stop.

He must have blacked out. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew whatever had happened, it was over. His hands were no longer bound, and Venom was nowhere to be seen. The room smelled like stale piss and sex -- no, intimacy. It smelled like intimacy.

Eddie sat up, lightheaded. Every part of his body ached, but there was a deep throb from between his legs. He looked down and stared.

His testicles were enormous, distended nearly halfway down his thighs, sagging with the engorged weight of the eggs. There was no way he could try to count them from here, but he guessed he was carrying maybe twenty-five or thirty of the shooter-sized eggs. He shifted and groaned as balls tried to move with him. It was going to take an effort to stand, when the time came.

His cock was still half hard, though it didn't seem be from arousal, and more like it didn't know it could go back down. Gingerly, Eddie took it in his hand to inspect the damage: everything was puffy and swollen, and the hole gaped open so wide, he was sure he could easily push his index finger into it. It leaked a clear, viscous fluid that coated the inside of his thighs.

"V?" His voice wavered.

 **I'm here.** Venom sounded small. They sounded tired and weak, and maybe, if possible, a bit ashamed. **I didn't know how to tell you.**

"It's okay." It was. Or maybe it was whatever high he'd been on talking. "I wouldn't have known to explain that either. How long have you had... eggs?"

**Since we've been feeling poorly.**

Slowly, tendrils creeped around Eddie's throat and his chest, squeezing him just tight enough to feel like a comfortable hug. He needed a hug after all of that. Venom knew it. Venom knew everything about him.

"Symbiosis," he mumbled.

**A perfect match.**

With a groan, Eddie climbed off the bed. He reached between his legs to keep his testicles from dropping further. He had a million questions. How long was he going to carry them? Were his balls were going to burst open with a million symbiotes? What was going to happen next?

But he didn't ask. As he carried the egg sac in his hand, limping toward the bathroom for a hot shower, he knew he was holding something important. The particulars would come later.

"Give me a head's up next time, all right?"

Something purred affirmative deep within him, and Eddie cracked a smile.


End file.
